


Muffins

by 1JettaPug



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muffins, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course ya wake up when I crack open the treats.” Noise giggled.</p>
<p>"Mmm?" He sat up and yawned again. “Mmmhmm,” He stretched his big arms out and encircled his little Noisemaster when he rested his arms on the desk. He pointed to the tiny bag of muffins and said, “Mmm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins

“Yo, yo, Mute-y,” Noisemaster said, knocking on his door to his studio. He couldn’t tell if there was any music playing or not because some of Mute’s songs could be extremely quiet. “Open up, baby, cause I got a big ol’ bag of fresh muffins. Double-Knight made ‘em an hour ago.” He waited for an answer of some kind, but he didn’t get one. Noise sighed and open the door. He didn’t want to interrupt anything that Mute might’ve been doing, but he wasn’t going to wait around for the muffins to get cold.

“Heeeey, babycakes what’s up-” Ooops, Noise went silent as soon as he laid his eye upon his sleeping partner. Sprawled out on his desk with his headphones set aside and on top of a pile of sheet paper, Mutemaster snored deeply. He looked so cute with his big arms resting under his head. Noisemaster would’ve smiled if he had a pair of lips to do so. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up just yet.

He hopped up onto the desk and plopped the bag of muffins down beside him. Well, no point in letting all of them get cold. The second he opens up the bag, Mutemaster wakes up with a deep yawn.

“Of course ya wake up when I crack open the treats.” Noise giggled.

"Mmm?" He sat up and yawned again. “Mmmhmm,” He stretched his big arms out and encircled his little Noisemaster when he rested his arms on the desk. He pointed to the tiny bag of muffins and said, “Mmm?”

Noise nodded, “Yup, fresh, baby, real fresh! Ya want one?" He opened it up and tossed a laughably small muffin up into Mute’s huge hand. 

The muffin vanished quickly and Mutemaster sat back and mumbled, “Mmmhm?”

"Ehh, no big, Mute-y." Noise said, grabbing himself a muffin. “I thought ya were workin’ on somethin’.”

“Mm,” Translated out to mean that he was just trying to catch some extra Zs.

“You’re workin’ waaaaaay too hard lately,” Noise tossed another muffin up to him and watched as it vanished as fast as the last one.

“Mmm,”

“Yeah well you better, or else I’ll drag you to bed myself, baby!”

“Mmmhmm,” Mutemaster gently pet the top of Noise’s head with two fingers. Noisemaster grabbed the finger and gave it the closest thing to a kiss that he could. Mute hummed and rubbed against his cheek affectionately, earning a happy laugh from his small partner.

“You better get some Zs at night or else no more muffin runs for you!” Noise laughed.

“Mm,” Translated to mean that Noisemaster better stop keeping Mute up all night long with their romps.

Noisemaster’s face lit up like a stoplight, and he buried his face in Mute’s palm. “Ahh, that’s it! You’re bringing me pastries from the boss next time!”

“Mmhmm,”


End file.
